


It's Beginning to Look a lot like Christmas

by Invictusimpala



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, Holidays, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-12
Updated: 2014-12-12
Packaged: 2018-03-01 05:17:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2761049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Invictusimpala/pseuds/Invictusimpala
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There's a fancy machine to make hot chocolate he doesn't know how to work, but he eventually figures it out, and the result is the best thing he's ever tasted. The three of them make their way to the living room with steaming cups of liquid chocolate, heaven sent really. Dean and him cuddle up on the couch while Sam takes the loveseat, and Cas was right, the shitty Hallmark Christmas movies put them all instantly to sleep.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's Beginning to Look a lot like Christmas

**Author's Note:**

> Based on a prompt I received on my tumblr. Thank you so much for reading, enjoy :)

Castiel’s family is horrible. It’s not that they aren’t loving or accommodating, but they won’t let Castiel and Dean sleep in the same room. They’re across the hall from each other, Castiel sleeping with Dean’s parents, and Dean sleeping with Sam.

It’s a huge house, and Cas knows there’s a room down the hall that both him and Dean could easily use. Leave the door open, even, but no.

Not only are they staying two weeks, but those two weeks are full of conservative celebrations based around Christmas.

It’s not that Cas or Dean don’t love Christmas, it’s possibly the best time of the year, but being with his family is not ideal. Especially since they haven’t talked in ten years, and the reason they are now is because Dean and Cas are getting married, and Naomi, his mother, wanted to meet Dean and his family.

So, that’s how Cas got stuck sleeping next to a snoring John Winchester, and a drooling Mary Winchester.

He’s squished between them, although that’s not how he went to bed, but this is how he ended up.

He carefully pulls himself from the bed, and as he’s leaving it, Mary and John embrace in their sleep.

Castiel wishes he could do that with the one he loves, but apparently being twenty two is still too young to stay in his room alone with a boy and not be treated like a kid with a raging boner that can’t be killed unless he does something about it with his family in the house.

Cas scoffs at the thought.

Really, all Dean and him would be doing in their room, is _sleeping_ , but even that is a ridiculous notion under this roof.

When he stands outside of Dean and Sam’s room, one of the nicer guest rooms, he can hear the low hum of their voices as they talk to each other.

It looks like he’s not the only one not sleeping tonight.

He opens the door, and light from the lamp on the nightstand floods into the hallway.

He slips into the room, closing the door behind him with a soft unheard click. Dean gets up out of his bed, the room has two doubles so Sam is on the other, and he hugs Castiel tight in his arms.

"No offense," Dean whispers, "but your family sucks."

Cas laughs and kisses Dean.

They break apart when Sam starts making fake gag noises.

"Do you want to sleep in here?" Dean asks quietly.

"I can't, my parents would find out, but I have hot chocolate we can make, and I know Hallmark has shitty Christmas movies we can watch so we fall asleep faster." Castiel offers, and Dean kisses him again.

"I love you."

"I love you, too. Sam why don't you join us, for hot cocoa at least."

"That actually sounds pretty good, yeah, thanks."

They all tiptoe down the stairs and into the kitchen.

There's a fancy machine to make hot chocolate he doesn't know how to work, but he eventually figures it out, and the result is the best thing he's ever tasted.

The three of them make their way to the living room with steaming cups of liquid chocolate, heaven sent really.

Dean and him cuddle up on the couch while Sam takes the loveseat, and Cas was right, the movies put them all instantly asleep.

Cas is the last to wake like usual, and when he does it's to people speaking the kitchen, specifically Dean, his parents, and Naomi.

They're laughing over something, and Castiel climbs off of the couch so he can figure out what.

Dean slings an arm around his waist when walks in, and he makes an indignant sound.

They haven't made any public displays of affection, especially around his mother, but she's just looking at them approvingly like they're the cutest couple in the world.

Not that Cas disagrees, but it just seems wrong to see his ever stoic mother smiling brightly, in front of guests and himself nonetheless.

He settles into Dean's hold and the conversation even though he feels like he interrupted something.

Their parents depart and leave Dean and him alone.

"What was that about?" Cas asks, and Dean's brow furrows.

"What do you mean?"

"First of all, she _smiled_ at you. I don't think I've ever seen her smile in my entire life. Second, she was talking to you. She doesn't even talk to me."

"That's because you're the troubled son." Cas hits Dean over the shoulder as he snickers. "She told me she'd make up the other room for us to sleep in together."

"What the hell did you say her to make her do that?" He exclaims, and Dean continues laughing.

"I ate her cinnamon rolls."

"They're rock hard."

"So am I with how deep your voice is."

Cas rolls his eyes.

"Then we better go make use of that bedroom she's letting us use."

"See, I told you you're the rebellious child. In your family home," Dean shakes his head, "how bad of you, Cas."

"You sound drunk."

"Depending on how bad dinner goes tonight, I may need to be."

"So will I," Cas sighs.

"Come on. I think I packed some fun things in my bag if I remember correctly, and I want to see you try to be quiet."

"Says you."

"Whatever, Novak, you're on."

"Fine, Winchester, a blow job says you can't win."

"Deal."

They run to the room, and Cas hopes the knowing look on his mother's face means she won't come knocking anytime soon, probably for the next two hours if the wide eyed look Dean is giving him is any indication.

**Author's Note:**

> [My Tumblr](http://www.invictus-impala.tumblr.com)  
>  I am taking prompts there, if you're interested :)  
> (More info on that [here](http://www.invictus-impala.tumblr.com/post/99871679299/im-taking-prompts-now-yay-if-you))


End file.
